Baekhyun
Byun Baek-hyun (born May 6, 1992), better known mononym as Baekhyun, is a South Korean singer and actor. He is a member of the South Korean-Chinese boy group EXO, its sub-group EXO-K and sub-unit EXO-CBX. Early life Baekhyun was born on May 6, 1992EXO-K: My name is 찬열, 백현 in Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. He has a brother named Byun Baek-beom who is seven years older than him.10asia EXO-K Interview Baekhyun began training to be a singer when he was 11 years old, influenced by South Korean singer Rain. He attended Jungwon High School in Bucheon, where he was the lead singer in a band called Honsusangtae (lit. "coma") and won a local music festival. He received piano lessons from Kim Hyun-woo, member of South Korean rock band DickPunks.EXO's Baekhyun Learned How to Seduce Women from DickPunk's hyun Woo In addition to musical activities, Baekhyun trained as a martial artist in his youth and has a dan 3 black belt in Hapkido.EXO's Baekhyun demonstrates his black belt hapkido kicks Baekhyun was spotted by an S.M. Entertainment agent while he was studying for the entrance exams to the Seoul Institute of the Arts. He later joined S.M. Entertainment in 2011 through the S.M. Casting System.EXO-K 메인보컬 백현 "아이라인 이제 자제 하려고요"(인터뷰) Career 2012–15: Debut and career beginnings :Main article: EXO Baekhyun was officially revealed to be EXO's ninth member on January 30, 2012.SM新团Exo首支单曲《What Is Love》MV曝光 The group officially debuted in April 2012 and has since gained significant popularity and commercial success. In February 2014, Baekhyun and fellow Exo member Suho became regular hosts for the SBS music television show Inkigayo.EXO's Suho and Baekhyun + actress Lee Yu Bi chosen as new MCs for 'Inkigayo' They left the position in November 2014 to focus on Exo's upcoming comeback.EXO’s Suho and Baekhyun Bid Farewell to "Inkigayo," Thank Viewers for the Experience In July 2014, Baekhyun made his musical theatre debut, playing the main role of Don Lockwood in the South Korean production of the musical Singin' in the Rain by SM C&C .Baekhyun, Kyuhyun, Sunny, and Jay Officially Announced as Leads for "Singin' in the Rain" In April 2015, Baekhyun released his first solo song since debut titled "Beautiful" as the soundtrack for Exo's web-drama Exo Next Door. The song became the first soundtrack single from a web drama to top digital charts.Baekhyun's "Beautiful" Becomes First Web Drama OST to Top Charts In May 2015, Baekhyun was announced to be starring in action film Dokgo alongside actor Yeo Jin-goo.EXO’s Baekhyun and Yeo Jin Goo Confirmed to Star in New Action Film However, production of the film was announced to have been cancelled in January 2016.짬툰 측 "여진구·백현 '독고' 영화출연 아냐" 번복 사과 In December 2015, Baekhyun paid tribute to the late South Korean singer Kim Hyun-sik by performing his song "Like Rain Like Music" at SBS's year-end music program Gayo Daejeon. The studio recording of his rendition was later released digitally.엑소 백현, 짙은 감성으로 '비와 음악처럼' 재해석 (SBS 가요대전) 2016–present: Acting roles and EXO-CBX :See also: EXO-CBX In January 2016, Baekhyun and Miss A member Suzy released a duet titled "Dream". The song quickly reached the top on online real-time music chartsBaekhyun and Suzy's 'Dream' slays real-time charts with an all-kill! and later debuted at number one on Gaon's weekly digital chart.Gaon Digital Chart - Week 2 2016 "Dream" also won first place five times in total on music television programs Music Bank and Inkigayo. In April 2016, Baekhyun received a YinYueTai V-Chart Award for Most Popular Singer in South Korea. In May 2016, Baekhyun and South Korean singer K.Will]released a folk-ballad duet titled "The Day" as part of S.M. Entertainment's music project SM Station.케이윌X백현, ‘The Day' 오늘 밤 음원+뮤비 전격 공개 In August 2016, Baekhyun made his small screen debut in the SBS historical drama Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo, a South Korean adaptation of the Chinese novel Bu Bu Jing Xin. For his performance in the drama he received a New Star Award at the 2016 SBS Drama Awards.Winners of 2016 SAF SBS Awards He also collaborated with fellow EXO members Chen and Xiumin on an original soundtrack for the series titled "For You".Watch: EXO’s Chen, Baekhyun, And Xiumin Sing Of Devoted Love For "Scarlet Heart: Goryeo" In October 2016, together with Chen and Xiumin, Baekhyun became a member of EXO's first official sub unit EXO-CBX. Their debut extended play Hey Mama! was released on October 31.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO's first unit #EXO-CBX 1st mini album 'Hey Mama!' drops Oct 31, 0A In November 2016, Baekhyun began participating in S.M. Entertainment's League of Legends tournament "2016 S.M. Super Celeb League", where he and labelmate Heechul playdc the game with both professional players and fans from South Korea and China.'김희철-백현' 참여! 팬과 함께 하는 중국 LoL 이벤트전 In February 2017, Baekhyun and Sistar member Soyou released a duet titled "Rain".소유X백현 역대급 듀엣송 '비가와'로 음원차트 공습하나 The song reached number one on every South Korean online music chart, an achievement known as "all-kill", making him the first S.M. Entertainment artist to achieve "all-kill" in both 2016 and 2017 with "Dream" and "Rain" respectively. In April 2017, Baekhyun released a single titled "Take You Home" for the second season of the Station project.백현, SM스테이션 두번째 주자…2년만의 솔로곡 '바래다줄게' The song peaked at number 12 on the Gaon Digital Chart. Personal life On June 19, 2014, S.M. Entertainment confirmed that Baekhyun and fellow S.M artist Girls Generation member Taeyeon are in a relationship.Updated: SM Confirms, Girls’ Generation Taeyeon and EXO Baekhyun Are Dating In September 2015, reports stated that their relationship has ended.Girls' Generation members break up in a row Along with fellow EXO members Chanyeol and Suho, Baekhyun attends Kyung Hee Cyber University and take online classes for Culture and Arts Department of Business Administration.{수호·백현·찬열 사이버대 재학 中…문화예술경영 배운다 Official Account * Baekhyun Instagram * Baekhyun on Insstar.com * Baekhyun on Insstars.com * Baekhyun on instagweb.com * Baekhyun on buzzcent.com Discography Singles Filmography Dramas Television shows Music videos Theatre Awards and nominations References Category:EXO Category:EXO-CBX Category:People Category:Males